Te quiero
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Oneshot InfernapexGallade. Based on my to-be Pokemon Platinum team. After winning against Candice in Snowpoint City, I throw my Infernape a birthday party. But she's more interested in cheering up her best friend.


Hee hee! Looks like Regii's back in the house, yo'!

Alright, I'll put it straight now. I've been off for a while and whatnot, but I'm back now, with a small snippet of something I came up of after getting Pokemon Platinum. This involves the Pokemon from my Pokemon Platinum game, and we've just beaten the seventh Gym.

…To be honest, I don't actually HAVE Platinum yet, but this would be my desired team so far. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I only own the Trainer in this story, who's me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Te quiero**_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"No! How could I lose?!"

The young girl collapsed to the icy floor, her large, white Pokemon charred and burned in front of her, "How could I…?"

"Oh come on Candice, lighten up."

Candice raised her head. Her opponent was standing over her, a large grin plastered on his face, the emerald green eyes crinkled into a small smile. He dusted the ice and snow-flakes off of his black jeans and jacket, and shivered a little, putting his leather, fingerless gloves under his armpits.

"Geez… next time I fight you, I'm wearing a snow-suit… that Blizzard attack was insane…"

Candice couldn't help but raise to her feet with a small smile, "You know, kid, you're a nice guy. I like you."

"Thanks," The Trainer stuck out a hand that Candice gratefully took, "It was a pleasure to battle you, Candice. Although a tip – try finding a water move for them to learn to counter-attack any fire-type Pokemon."

Candice nodded, giving a weak smile and fishing in her pocket, "Listen… here. Take it. It's the Icicle badge."

"Thanks Candice. I'll put it to good use, I promise." The opposite boy nodded, and began to leave, turning in a swish of his snow-white tail. Candice watched him go, a look of bewildered amusement on her face. That kid was strange… no fancy dress, no silly behaviour, and yet the tail and ears of an arctic wolf…

Her eyes fell on her fainted Pokemon, and she walked over to it, bending down and patting its back, "You did a commendable job, Abomasnow. Thank you."

"_Boma…_" The Pokemon replied weakly, but happily. Candice smiled, and recalled it to its Pokeball, turning and beginning to walk back into her Gym.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well done Fergie! That was a great match, you did really well!"

I puffed my chest out in pride as my Master gave one of his signature peace signs and a flick of the wolfish tail. I had been with Master ever since his journey began in Twinleaf town, and I had never left his side. We were a formidable combo that anyone should fear. Of course, it wasn't just us. We had the rest of the team behind us.

"You know, I think she might have understood she stood no chance against an Infernape like you," my Master continued as I walked along beside him, making my heart swell with pride, "You're possibly the strongest Pokemon out there, and with Ross taking the first part of the fight, she had no chance. I can't wait until you kick the crap out of the elite four!"

I couldn't help but give a small giggle at his comment, my hand flying to my mouth as we trudged through the snow. I was holding my flaming tail behind me far enough so that the other Pokemon could get warmth in the snow, and yet not too close to let them bump my legs. Being the alpha and most experienced in the group, it was my job to help out as much as I could. Luckily, I wasn't one to keep grudges against anyone.

We reached the Pokemon Centre within five minutes, and opened the doors, quickly shutting them so we wouldn't let the snow fly in. As usual, there were two or three Trainers hanging around, as well as Nurse Joy behind the desk. I followed my Master to the front desk as he pulled the packet of six Pokeballs out of his belt, "Is it possible if I could get my Pokemon healed? We've just had a tough Gym battle."

"Of course. Please return them to their Pokeballs then," The Nurse gave a small smile as my Master withdrew all his Pokemon to their Pokeballs, except for me, "Thank you. Would your Infernape like to be checked over too?"

"Of course, just a moment though…" Master held up my Pokeball, smiling, "Fergie, I'm really proud of you today. You did really well, both you and Ross. Thank you so much."

I beamed, and gave him a quick wink as I was sucked into the small, red-and-white Pokeball. Before I entered, however, I noticed a strange grin on my Master's face. Almost as if he knew something I didn't. This caused me to become puzzled as I entered the Pokeball.

Later, once we were all fully healed, Master booked us a room and took us upstairs. From inside of the Pokeball, I could hear rustling and rummaging, as though Master was getting something ready. My curiosity was now heightened to the extreme, and I felt the flaming crown on the top of my head become much warmer than normal. Something seemed different today… like it was a special day or something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

A few moments later, I felt the suck of air as I was released from my Pokeball. Entering the light of the outside once again, I gave a loud yawn and a stretch, glancing around. To my surprise, the small, hotel table was laid out with food and drinks, and there was a small, wrapped up box on the bed. I gave a quizzical look towards my Master, who was giving me a long, warm grin.

"I bet you can't remember what day it is today, can you?" He grinned at me even wider, causing me to cock my head in confusion, "Yeah, didn't think so. We've been caught up too much in training and taking down Team Galactic."

Master approached me slowly, and suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I gave a small start, but relaxed slowly, hugging him back, feeling his wolfish ears brush under my chin. What was all this about?

"_Fernape?_"

"Happy birthday, Fergie."

My eyes widened in shock. It was my birthday, of course! I'd completely forgotten about it, due to all our battling and training… and yet, Master hadn't forgotten. I beamed happily, my heart pounding with excitement as I almost literally tackled him onto the bed in a hug. He laughed, rubbing my furry back gently as he pulled out his other Pokeballs and let the rest of the team out, his tail swishing playfully behind him.

First out was Sora. Sora was our Leafeon and overall defensive Pokemon. Being both quick and high-endurance, she was a good asset to have on our team. After her was our resident powerhouse, Rory the Rhydon. Rory, as well as being armour-plated, also had a great deal of strength that could even rival mine.

The third Pokemon was our Surfer and overall pick-me-upper, Gemma the Gastrodon with the French accent. She was a high-durable Pokemon with good stats and water attacks, and was always there to cheer people up. Next was Josh the Golbat. Close to evolving into a Crobat, he sometimes even thought he was one, flapping his legs as well as his wings while flying. He also had the odd tendency to yell out "_HAIL CAMERON!!_" and salute every time our Master won a match and he was in it.

Finally, the fifth Pokemon exiting the Pokeball was Ross, our resident Gallade. Ross was an overall sweeper in the team, dealing out massive damage and even being the only Pokemon on the team who I could spar with. He'd been the first Pokemon Master had caught after myself, and I'd grown very close to him throughout all this time. He'd been in the first part of the match before I joined in, but didn't make it due to a critical hit Psychic.

"Alright guys! I want you to wish happy birthday to Fergie with me!" Master Cameron cried, standing up, "Now, dig in! There's plenty to go around!"

"_Awesome!_" Rory yelled, diving headlong towards the table with a crash, causing everyone to chuckle. Soon, Sora, Josh and Gemma were at the table eating. I was about to head over too, when I noticed Master picking up the box on the bed and handing it to me.

"Here, Fergie, I got something for you, girl. I hope you like it."

I smiled happily, ripping the wrapping off of it, revealing a box inside. Opening the box, and inside a lot of bubble-wrap, was a small, orange-like pill-shaped thing. I stared at it, intrigued as my Master picked it up and showed it to me.

"This, my monkey-like partner, is a translator," Master pointed to it calmly, "It'll allow you to be able to speak my language so I can understand you."

My eyes widened. This small pill could do that? Make me speak human language?

"_Fer…?_"

"I know it sounds odd, but trust me, please," He reached a hand out, holding the pill to me, "Just keep it in your mouth and let it dissolve, then swallow."

I obliged, putting the pill into my mouth and letting it dissolve. It tasted like oranges, and left an odd bitter taste in my mouth. I refused to swallow until I thought it was completely dissolved, and then swallowed it. I felt it go into my throat, but then stop and almost sink into my gullet, leaving a warm, tingling feeling around my neck, causing me to cough violently.

"Wanna test it out?" Master suggested, making me look up at him, "…Go on. Say something."

"…_W-what should I say?_" I asked, puzzled, but then clasped a hand to my throat, "_Wha…?_"

"It worked!" Master hugged me, smiling, "I understood that!"

"…_Master, you went through all that trouble just for my birthday?_" I stared down at him, and he nodded, "_M-Master…_"

"No need to call me Master, call me Cameron, alright gal?" He nudged me gently, smiling. I felt a warm tingle build in my chest as I leaned over and hugged him tightly, "Now you better go get some of the food before Rory shoves it all in that huge gob of his."

I laughed softly, putting an arm back around my Master's waist, "_Thank you for the gift Master._"

"Of course. You're special to me, Fergie. Now go and enjoy your food."

I nodded eagerly, getting up and walking to the small table. The others were already there, sitting and eating eagerly. A lot of the food had gone already thanks to Rory, and I quickly got myself a plate of some stuff so I wouldn't be left out.

"_Happy birthday Fergie!_" Sora bounded over to me, setting her plate down next to me so we could talk, "_You were brilliant in that battle earlier!_"

"_Aww… thanks Sora!_" I gave her an appreciative pat on the head, and she smiled warmly at me in return, "_I just did what came naturally… but if it hadn't of been for Ross and all your support, I would never have done so well._"

"_Is it just me, or did that Gym Leader seem shocked at Master's appearance?_" Rory queried, his mouth stuffed full of party rings. I nodded in agreement, folding my arms and chewing on the biscuit in my mouth.

"_Oui… but then again, everybody seems to be surprised of Monsieur Cameron, oui?_" Gemma raised her eyebrow perceptively, her thick French accent even making it through her mouthful of chocolate. We all nodded together, as we began to eat again.

"…_Well, all in all, happy birthday Fergie!_" Rory nodded, and the others all agreed, with an added '_HAIL FERGIE!!_' from our resident Golbat, Josh, who was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. How he could eat upside-down was unknown to me. It was only then that I realised someone was missing in our group, and I glanced around to see if I could see him. It was odd; he wasn't even in the room with us…

"_Hey, where's Ross?_" I asked, making everyone glance up at me with questioning looks.

"_I think he's on the balcony,_" Josh answered from above me, "_He didn't look too well._"

"…_That's certainly not like Ross…_" I slowly stood up, layering my plate with more food and exiting to go toward the balcony to find my friend. Pushing one of the doors open, I shut it quickly so as to not let the snow come in, and looked around. The Gallade was indeed, sitting on the edge of the balcony, his chin in his hands, looking a little… sad. I gave a questioning glance at him, and approached him slowly.

"_Ross, are you alright?_"

The Gallade gave a small, startled jump, glancing over his shoulder at me. He didn't say anything, just simply nodded slowly and turned back to the sky. I felt myself frown as I approached slowly, sitting next to my friend and putting my plate in my lap.

"_Ross, what's wrong?_"

"…_Nothing, amiga…_" Ross shook his head, his slight Spanish accent slipping through, "_I am fine… gracias for asking…_"

"_Well you certainly don't LOOK fine…_" I handed him the plate of food, "_Here. Eat something. I got this for you before Rory scoffs it all down his rocky throat._"

Ross smiled at me, and took one of the party rings, popping it into his mouth and crunching on it. We were silent for a minute or two, listening to the soft sounds of the wind and the chattering from inside, before I finally spoke up.

"…_You aren't still upset about losing to that Medicham, are you?_"

"_Si… a little…_" Ross nodded sulkily, "_I feel like an idiot losing to that… reject…_" He looked up at me quietly, "_We are of the same type, si? You understand why I'm mad, don't you, amiga?_"

I nodded, seeing where he was coming from, "_I do… both Psychic and fighting types… you must feel bad for losing…_"

"_Si…_"

"_But…_" I held a hand up, making him glance at me, "_…You must not let that get to you, Ross… really. I mean, sure…_" I waved my hand absentmindedly, "_If I lost to a Blaziken, I'd be pretty gutted too. But just because we were the same type doesn't mean that we're in a competition for anything… just think,_" I folded my arms across the two hot plates on my chest, "_One loss? Compared to HOW many victories, Ross, including the Snover and Sneasel before the Medicham?_"

"…" Ross nodded softly, his crimson eyes staring at the snowy floor down below, "_I suppose there's a point in what you say, Fergie…_"

"_Right!_" I nodded hurriedly, "_And remember – whatever we may lose, we learn from our mistakes for another time so we can do better!_"

"…_Alright… gracias…_" He nodded, giving a weak smile, "_…I have to admit, I was very impressed with you today, mi amiga… your fighting skill is superb._"

I couldn't help but flash him a smile and a wink, "_Well, that makes two of us then, right?_"

"_Uh…_" He looked surprised at my reply, his face gaining a little tint of pink, "_…Si, perhaps._"

The two of us turned back, staring back over at the falling snow and the frosted trees in the distance. A bit further than that was the famous Lake Acquity on the horizon, the lake surface shimmering in the moonlight. I watched Ross as he bit into a chicken wing, staring out over at the lake. There was a long pause as we simply watched the horizon together. I felt myself unconsciously lean against him, letting my fiery crown dance near his head, passing warmth to him. He gave a small sigh, moving closer to me and letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"_Hey Ross…_"

"_Si…?_"

"_What do you think is gonna happen now?_" I glanced up at him, half-closing my eyes with a small smile on my face. Ross gave a curious look, thinking about what we were going to do.

"_Well, my best guess is that we're going to head to the next Gym… wherever that is,_" He nodded, "_But don't we also have to keep an eye out for those odd gentlemen with the strange outfits?_"

"_You mean Team Galactic?_" I nodded calmly, "_…Master seems pretty worried about his friend who came up here. We haven't seen Mister Ashley anywhere…_"

"_And what about his other amiga? The girl?_"

I shrugged, sitting back up and slipping an arm around him, "_I'm guessing Dana's still back at Lake Verity, helping the Professor understand some more things about Team Galactic's plan and the Legendary Pokemon of the lakes…_"

"_I can't believe two are gone…_"

"_I know… it's sad…_"

There was another long pause as we stared back at the lake in the distance. Ross was looking a little more comfortable with me beside him, and I could feel a warm, tingling feeling inside of me. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't get rid of it. My arm tightened slightly around him as I closed my eyes softly.

"_It's a little chilly out here…_" Ross mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. I noticed his discomfort, and decided to make it better myself. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him delicately, pulling him into a warm embrace. Ross' face lit up bright pink in embarrassment, and I couldn't help but burst into giggles.

"_Better?_"

"_M-much. Gracias, mi amiga._" He snuggled up into my fur, letting the warmth flow around him. I smiled warmly, letting the heat also rush around my body, apart from some of it shooting to my face due to the awkward situation we were in. I gave a short sigh, resting my head on the top of his head.

"_De nada, Ross…_"

Ross blinked from below me, and raised his head, "_Hey… you do know some Spanish!_"

"_I… what?_" I stared at him, and re-noted what I'd just said. Realising he was right, I began to giggle, a hint of a blush appearing on my cheeks, "_Hee hee… I guess you're rubbing off on me… mi amigo._"

"_Oh! That's right!_" Ross leaned away from me for a moment, "_I need to give you your present!_"

"_What?_" I looked surprised, "_R-Ross, you didn't have to get me anything!_"

"_It isn't much, but…_" Ross smiled weakly, his blush returning to his cheeks, "_I… just thought I'd get you something, to make you happy on your birthday. Close your eyes._"

Perplexed, I closed my eyes and held my paws out a little, expecting him to place something in my hands. Instead, however, I felt his hands gently touch mine and take them in his, pulling them away from each other. A little confused, I was about to open my eyes when I felt something warm against my face. Opening my eyes a little, I caught a glimpse of a flicker of ruby red eyes closing, before I felt his lips gently press against mine in a soft kiss.

My body was rooted to the spot in shock, my eyes wide, almost paralyzed. My face had gone an even darker red, so dark that it could actually be seen through my orange fur. So many thoughts were going through my head, but they were all going so fast that I couldn't decipher them one at a time.

Slowly, although still much quicker than I'd hoped, he pulled away from me, opening his eyes slowly, giving a weak smile at me. Our eyes locked for a moment, before he blinked and shifted awkwardly.

"…_Feliz cumpleanos, Fergie, y te quiero._" He simply said softly, in the most delicate accent he could muster before standing up and turning to walk back inside.

"_Don't ever let that beautiful fire of yours go out, mi amiga…_"

I stared after him quietly, my face still quite red. Finally, I pulled myself together, and I let loose from my lips the only words I could at that moment.

"_Thank you Ross… and I love you…_"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Awww, sweet, no? Well, this is a nice return for me. Yes, my Gallade is Spanish. It's to help me keep in tune with my old Spanish classes and whatnot. All my Pokemon have different personalities, such as a French Gastrodon and a Spanish Gallade. I was planning to put in a Nazi Crobat, but I didn't want to offend anyone Oh, and if you want to know about the whole 'me having wolf features', it's because… well, check on my profile.**

**Well, I hope you like! Whoever can work out what Ross said in Spanish at the end gets a free cookie.**

**I'll write more about these guys when I actually get the game. Peace out!**

+Regii/Cam+


End file.
